Natures
Natures are comprised of two adjectives, each relating to a cornerstone of your character's personality. The first adjective, called the Positive Nature, describes something good about your character. A Positive Nature gives your character a +10 bonus to doing things where that adjective would be useful. For instance, a character with a Positive Nature of Just would receive a +10 bonus to an action in pursuit of justice. Each Positive Nature is balanced by a Negative Nature. Negative Natures include a number of disadvantages that apply to certain situations. List of Natures Suspicious/Paranoid Suspicious: Bonus to uncovering hidden information, avoiding ambushes, and detecting lies. '''Paranoid: '''Everyone is out to get you. Everyone starts with -1 influence toward paranoid players. *Paranoia triggers whenever the character experiences harm or witnesses harm against a loved one. Paranoia also triggers when the character discovers that someone he respects has lied to him or done something against him. *Effect 1: Withdrawal - The character will physically/emotionally withdraw from others. *Effect 2: Overreaction - The character will overreact to all percieved threats. *Effect 3: Delusion - The character will impute false motives to other characters, and will mistrust every word that comes out of their mouths. Just/Wrathful '''Just: '''Bonus to actions that further the aim of destroying evil. '''Wrathful: '''You are easily enraged. Characters lose an extra point of influence for every infraction, and enemies get a +10 to Taunting. *Wrath triggers whenever the character sees someone treated unjustly, or whenever the character sees someone commit an evil action and go unpunished. *Effect 1: Legalism - The character will severely punish even slight infractions. *Effect 2: Unfocused Rage - The character will attack and attempt to destroy anything nearby, even if it is inanimate. *Effect 3: Never Again - The character will singlemindedly seek to punish an evildoer, no matter the cost. Crafty/Deceitful '''Crafty: '''Bonus to lying, concealing information, and detecting lies. '''Deceitful: '''You're a pathological liar. Make a will check every time you speak, starting at difficulty 10. Every time you speak, the difficulty doubles. If you fail a will check, you must lie, no matter the circumstances. The difficulty resets to 10 if you fail. *This nature has no specific trigger. Daring/Overconfident '''Daring: '''Bonus to any action that requires risk-taking. '''Overconfident: '''You have an unrealistic image of your own prowess. *Overconfidence triggers whenever you are challenged to do something, or when you see someone else do something incredible. *Effect 1: Stupidly Brave - (If challenged) You will do whatever someone challenges you to do, no matter how dangerous or stupid. *Effect 2: Stealing the Spotlight - (If you see someone do something incredible) You will seek out the most dangerous quest or challenge and complete it. *Effect 3: Braggart - (Either) You boast and exaggerate incessantly about your accomplishments, annoying the crap out of everyone around you. You lose 1 Influence with every character who is forced to listen to you. Merciful/Blind '''Merciful: '''Bonus to anything action done out of a desire to be merciful to others. '''Blind: '''Your goodwill toward everyone prevents you from seeing the evil in people. Everyone has +1 starting influence with you. Influence degenerates at half of what you would normally award, and single points of influence cannot be lost. *Blindness triggers when mercy has been denied, even to a foe. *Effect 1: Debilitating Grief - You are powerless to do anything other than grieve. *Effect 2: Hesitation - Your merciful nature prevents you from killing someone you really should kill. *Effect 3: In Harm's Way - You are driven to protect someone the party is fighting. Strong Willed/Stubborn '''Strong Willed: '''Bonus to resisting social or mental attacks. +10 bonus to magic spells. '''Stubborn: '''You stick to your guns, even if someone makes a good argument for why you shouldn't. *Stubbornness triggers whenever someone or some circumstance tries to impose change on you. *Effect 1: Silent Treatment: You clam up, refusing to talk to anyone. *Effect 2: Rejection: You remove yourself from the circumstance or person trying to impose change. *Effect 3: Resistance: You set yourself singlemindedly to eliminate the outward cause of your stubbornness. Zealous/Intolerant '''Zealous: '''Bonus to standing up for your beliefs. Works well with Just. '''Intolerant: '''You can't abide people who disagree with you. -1 extra influence with you for anyone who disagrees with your beliefs. *Intolerance triggers when your character's beliefs are questioned or challenged, or when a character begins to doubt his own beliefs. * Charismatic/Domineering Curious/Obsessive Logical/Blunt